User blog:Ijustgottaburger/scary and creepy stories part two
Disclaimer: These stories are not my original works of art and I take no credit in being the creator and no profit is made from them. They are just here for fun. This is a part two to a part one follow up here was part one if anyone is still interested. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ijustgottaburger/Scary_and_creepy_stories 7. The local Vampire Dewey read too many scary stories and watched too many monster movies. Sometimes it was like he was thinking " could this be really happening or am I just seeing things ? it was like he was starting to see monsters everywhere it was driving him crazy in fact he was getting paranoid. One evening as he was taking his dog for a walk he just so happened to pass by the oldest and creepiest house in town. Dewey would have just continued to walked on by but he noticed there was light coming from the basement window. Intrigued by the light he went over to look he wasn't a peeping Tom or a pervert he was just curious to see if anyone could possibly be living there when the house had been closed down for so long. Then after he looked inside the window what he saw next frozen him solid in his tracks. The cellar was just soaked and splattered in fresh dripping blood. Then suddenly the lights all went out and the front door of the house opened. Dewey and his dog hid in the bushes not to be seen. The man leaving the house was nicely dressed in a tuxedo and a black hooded cape. Dressed almost like a vampire you would see in any horror movie. Then as he left the premises Dewey realized with shock that this guy wasn't just any cold blooded killed but he a blood sucking vampire! Dewey and his dog quietly began trailing the vampire. The vampire went down the hill dragging with him a big old suitcase. Then Dewey lost track of the vampire as he got onto the crosstown bus. Dewey would have gotten onto the bus also but he couldn't since he had his dog with him and dogs aren't allowed on the bus so he just decided to go home. The next night, he went back again this time he brought his two friends gunther and and herman. Gunther had brought with him his dad's camera. They were hoping that with a picture of the vampire's butchering room they would become famous. Slowly they made their way to the cellar room window but the curtains were shut. Then they could hear this creepy, wet chopping sound then suddenly the lights went out something certainly was going on tonight! Then about 10 minutes later from the bushes at the front they could see the vampire on his way out of the house carrying with him that suitcase again. Gunther was going to take his picture. But Dewey stopped him because there is no point taking a picture of a vampire since he has no reflection the picture wouldn't show anyone in it also the camera's flash would give them away. Then as the vampire walked down the hill like the night before Herman spoke up " Hey I know that guy he's mr. Olegard the head waiter at that swanky restaurant across town, he's not a vampire everyone at that restaurant wears a tuxedo" Gunther was pissed off! he snapped! "a waiter! you dragged me down here to get a picture of a waiter ?" Since it was getting late Gunther and Herman decided to head on home. Dewey shouted to them "He is so a vampire!" but they just kept walking away. Dewey planned to prove once and for all the man really was a vampire. So he hopped onto the next bus and went all the way to the restaurant. Then he realized it was getting late, and he was getting tired and he didn't really have much of a plan. Then he tried to speak to passing by police officers in a cruiser " help help there is a vampire in there" Then the officers went inside with him. Inside the restaurant right at the front hall stood The vampire he was the host. in a hungarian accent the vampire told them " good evening and welcome! Panicked Dewey took a picture of him with the flash nearly blinding him for a few seconds. The police had Dewey stand aside while they spoke with the man. The man wasn't a vampire as it turned out he was just a hard working restaurant employee who made the restaurants specialty tomato juice at home in his cellar with his own secret recipe. Dewey felt embarrassed and said oops sorry man. Then the police left the scene. Mr. Olegard then invited dewey for a glass of his own specialty juice. Dewey took one sip then spat it straight across the room and all over Mr. Olegard. " That is not tomato juice! he snapped! Mr. Olegard said of course not it's vegetable juice. The Dewey tried it again and it wasn't bad in fact it was actually delicious. Then dewey left and went home after finishing the juice. Then a couple days later Dewey reflecting on the events of the past few days kind of laughed and told himself haha I got to stop watching so many scary movies. Then he began looking through the pictures he and gunther took that were just developed that day. Then suddenly Dewey was shocked and tense because every picture he took where Mr. Olegard was Mr. Olegard didn't appear in the picture. Then suddenly there was a knock at the kitchen door. Dewey nervously answered the door and it was no one other than Mr. Olegard himself. Then Mr. Olegard said " Good evening Dewey, May I come in ?" 8. The Licked hand. Lindsay was thirteen and she was excited. Tonight was going to be the first night she would ever get to be home alone without a babysitter while her parents went out. She was hipped and thrilled she had a wonderful evening planned. That was until her parent told her no friends allowed. So Lindsay still made the best of the things. She talked on the phone to her friends while doing her homework, and played some of her video game. She worked on some paintings and she watched a couple movies. Then it was getting later and later and later. Lindsay realised that her parents weren't home yet and it was already after midnight and she was getting tired, in fact very tired she was having difficulty keeping her eyes open. So she thought she would try to nap a while on the couch but the couch just wasn't comfy so she realised that it was no use, alone or not she would have to go to her bed. Lindsay never slept all alone at home before it seemed kind of spooky. Then she saw her dog chubby and she felt reassured. So she had Chubby sleep under her bed to keep her company. Lindsay woke up a few times and she would put her hand down to the floor and let cubby lick her, this told her that cubby was still here. Finally she slept the rest of the night. Then she woke up but couldn't find chubby under her bed. She then thought oh okay he's probably eating his breakfast. Then she passed her parents room and looked in to see them both sound asleep. She then noticed that a window in the hallway was wide open. By feeling how cold the window sill was it was obvious it had been left open all night and her parents must have been too tired to notice so she closed it. She smiled and applauded to herself quietly that she did it! she made it through her first night all alone. So she went to get the newspaper. Then the front page was totally creepy. The title was "'''Caution!" '''in following the message read that a psychotic maniac stalker had just escaped from the local mental institution the last previous night. Lindsay thought to herself yikes good thing I closed the win.. then she remembered the window was left open all night but she then shook it off and said "naw couldn't be". So she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and on the way in she could hear a dripping sound. Then she looked up and went whiter than a ghost. there was her dog chubby strangled and killed then on the mirror was a message written in blood. the message read " Humans can lick too!" Category:Blog posts